Banette vs. Silver the Hedgehog
Banette of Pokémon (ThunderbladeX) takes on Silver the Hedgehog from Sonic (ThunderbladeX) in the Quarterfinal Round of the Halloween Frieght Tournament. Voting Voting has ended Fight (Emotions, 0:00-1:12) Silver the Hedgehog reaches the foot of the palace and stares up; its peak is consumed amongst the clouds. Instead of entering, he decides to wait at the front of the door. He gives his magic a quick test, and are in working order. Silver: Those who succumb with evil will come here to end this game prematurely. I will eliminate them all for all of goodness. And then, I will kill the master who brought us to this sick game. Silver stands guard for about two hours when suddenly something catches his interest. Silver: Something is coming. A very powerful foe approaches. Silver activates his hands and focuses on the ball of darkness rapidly approaching him from the other end of the city street: Banette, using Shadow Sneak. Silver: I will not underestimate you, rag doll. I know from Sonic and the others that appearances can be deceiving! Banette: Bane!!! Banette launches at Silver the Hedgehog. HERE WE GO!!!!! (Save the Future, 1:53-2:23) Banette collides with Silver’s hands and a powerful shockwave shoots out, carving a patch into the cement. Banette backflips out of the air and shoots a shadow ball at Silver, who catches it in his hand and redirects it into a nearby building. Silver: It is nothing compared to Dr. Eggman! Silver reaches out and jabs at Banette, who dodges the strikes. By a combination of mach punch and coating her tail with darkness, Banette jumps on top of Silver and leaps off, kicking Silver in the face. Silver staggers and Banette keeps up the assault with punches and kicks to Silver’s abdomen before leaping into the air, grabbing his head, and smashing it into the pavement. Banette leaps up and prepares to finish Silver with an elbow drop, but Silver pushes himself out of the way using his magic. Banette cracks the pavement, but misses his target. Silver then grabs Banette using magic and flings him into the sky. Silver: It's no use! Banette flies into the clouds, right outside a civilian’s window. After she winks at them, Banette's begin to recover, and he calls down a massive ghost. Silver senses the attack just in time and blocks it, and Banette comes crashing down from the sky, flattening him to the ground and knocking him away. Silver hops right back up and engages in Melee combat with Banette. Though he’s too small and quick to be hit with his strikes, when he leaps at his face he uses magic to hold him in the air, and punches him into a wall. He then grabs a sword with magic and prepares to slice Banette open; he is barely able to block the attack with a punch. The two duel, with Silver’s blade matching Banette’s fists, until Silver leaps backwards on top of a small building. (Emotions, 2:20-2:50) He then uses magic to pick up two branches and throw them at Banette, who destroys one with a shadow ball and grabs the other one in the air, using a circle throw to throw it back at Silver. Silver slices it open and launches at Banette, grabbing he by the neck and crashing her into the pavement, but Banette easily throws him off. With a drop-kick he sends Silver flying into the palace lobby and runs towards him. Seeing no other option, Silver throws the tree at Banette like a spear, but he leaps over it and twirls in the air, using his hand to increase his hand time. His hand slaps Silver in the head and knocks him down, and he then traps him in dark cube. Silver retrieves the sword with magic and slices the block open, to Banette’s shock. Silver’s next slice grazes Banette’s face, scarring it slightly, and Silver’s next punch sends Banette flying out of the palace and back into the streets. Banette can only roll to keep away from Silver’s furious strikes before grabbing one of his feet and tripping him up. Using magic, Silver flips in the air before he falls and lands in his feet again. Banette shocks him with darkness, but he stands and takes it, slowly walking forward to his target. He jabs forward and Banette catches it between two punches, throwing Silver into the air, where he jumps up and grabs his neck, throwing him down. With a handspring, he recovers. Silver cycles the sword, creating a windmill that scratches the ground in front of him as he advances, but Banette dodges every strike. By punching the handle, Banette channels darkness into Silver and his legs, freezing him on the spot and deactivating the attack. Banette takes advantage and runs behind Silver, grabbing his back and flipping into the air. Banette: BBAAAANNNEEETTTEE!!!!!!!!!! Silver whips out shards of the tree and stabs himself with its activation, impaling Banette behind him as well. K.O!!! (Emotions, 2:50-3:19) The two fall, and Silver rolls off of Banette’s corpse. He puts his hand to his chest and begins to use his magic to heal his wound. Silver: Two tough opponents have fallen. Once I win this, at last the we will have our justice on Dr. Eggman! Results Winning Combatant: Babette: 2 Silver: 15 Winning Method: K.O.: 1 Death: 14 Details Follow Silver's Path Here More information can be found here Category:What-If? DBXs Category:John1Thousand Category:Halloween Frieght Tournament Category:Completed What-If DBX Category:DBXs with Music